The Mistletoe Cliché
by Mermes
Summary: Lando is having some girl problems, Sharon is having boy problems, Hershel keeps being reminded of puzzles and Henry has run out of hint coins to solve them. To top it off, there's mistletoe. Curious?


**Hey, peeps!**

**I think a few of you might remember me because of my previous one-shots featuring Lando... You might want to kill me as well for not posting the one-shot I promised (I tried, but my computer somehow deleted it the 5 times I wrote it! D:), so I decided to write this one-shot to beg for your forgiveness :)**

**Yes, the title sucks. But every fandom needs a mistletoe cliché! :D**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Lando Ascad was a cunning, clever man. Or so he liked to think, for at that precise moment, Lando felt neither cunning nor clever.<p>

In fact, he felt like an idiot.

I am sure, dear reader, that you are wondering why. The answer is quite simple...

Eighteen.

Eight-bloody-teen.

That was the exact number of times that Lando had looked up from his mug of hot chocolate and his eyes had met with those of a young lady sitting in front of him. It was also the exact number of times that both had looked away, their cheeks reddening.

The situation was awkward, to say the least.

"I'm where yesterday follows today, and tomorrow's in the middle. What am I?" a voice next to him asked.

Lando groaned.

Sitting beside him was none other than his best friend, Hershel Layton. Sitting in front of Hershel was Henry Leidle, another friend of Lando's. The two boys had spent the past hour solving various riddles and puzzles, much to Lando's dismay. Hershel knew that the red-haired boy wasn't really in the mood for those activities, but he needed his little revenge after the... happenings in the gym changing rooms.

"Er... I don't know..."

"Come on, Henry, it's not that difficult."

"Can I have a hint coin?"

"You've already used all of yours."

"Oh, crud..."

Lando yawned before taking another sip of his drink and returning to his favorite activity in the world: Sharon-staring.

The girl was, in Lando's eyes, the most beautiful thing in the world. He could gaze at her dreamily forever. Oh, how his fingers desperately wanted to run through her silky blonde hair, her porcelain face, her petite, pink lips...

Oh damn.

Sharon had noticed his staring.

Their eyes met for a few seconds. Hers were dark, almost black, and were filled with curiosity, warmth and a hint of shyness that made Lando want to melt. His eyes were brown, and even though she could usually see them shining with laughter, cockiness and intelligence, now the only showed the uncertainty that the boy felt, making Sharon want to sigh like a love-sick schoolgirl (which she was).

Lando's mind was now in a serious dilemma. He and Sharon had been staring at each other for more than the usual two seconds (Score!). What should he do?

Say something? Lando usually had no problem when it came to talking to people, but Sharon was different. In front of her, he'd become tongue-tied and his usual wit went out the window.

Take her hand? Pfft, she'd surely slap him.

Continue staring? Then she'd think he was a creep or something of the sort...

Look away? Yes, that seemed like a sensible answer. Look away, pretend that his cheeks didn't match the color of his hair... But what if Sharon didn't want him to? What if she wanted him to take her hand, lean closer and ki-

Okay, enough with the wishful thinking.

God, why were girls so complicated?

And so Lando did nothing except continue looking into those gorgeous dark eyes, feeling the awkwardness increase with every passing second...

"Oi, Henry! GIVE ME MY HINT COINS!"

_Oh, God bless you, Hershel Layton_, Lando thought. With that distraction, both him and Sharon had looked away and were now trying to hold back their laughter as they watched their friends' antics.

"Hershel, that riddle was just too difficult!"

"But those are my hint coins!"

"Please, just give me a couple..."

"NO!"

"Okay, then."

"Give them ba- Wait, where are you going? HENRY LEIDLE, DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!"

In a matter of seconds, the two boys had left, one of them clutching a paper bag and the other clutching his light brown afro hair.

The silence in the bar was... well... very silent.

"I think we should leave," Sharon said quietly.

Lando nodded and stood up, leaving a few pounds on the table to pay for everything. The two of them were about to leave when Lando noticed something hanging over the door.

Mistletoe.

And Sharon had noticed it as well.

How dandy.

Their eyes met for the twentieth time, and Lando was once again unsure of what to do. To kiss or not to kiss... Well, he couldn't deny that he was dying to grab Sharon, pull her close to him and snog the living daylights out of her. He could do that, he'd probably get to enjoy it for a few seconds before Sharon slapped him...

Sharon had never felt more embarrassed. There she was, standing a few feet away from the boy she fancied, both of them under the mistletoe... She didn't know what to do! Should she do something? Should she wait for Lando to kiss her? But what if he didn't want to? Maybe she should just pretend that the mistletoe didn't exist and simply walk out the door? Oh, what to do, what to do...

Neither of them noticed that they were being a source of entertainment for the people in the cafe, until a woman shouted: "What are ye waitin' for, boy? Kiss her!"

Lando jumped, his cheeks now redder than his hair. He looked at Sharon, who was also blushing, and in her eyes he could see... a hint of longing? Maybe, maybe he should risk it...

And so he did.

His hands slightly sweaty and shaking, he raised them so he could cup her face in them. He could feel the heat of her skin, now a bright red, he could see the surprise in her eyes, her slightly parted, moist lips...

And he leaned down, his lips meeting with her warm, soft ones in a chaste kiss. He leaned back slightly and kissed her again, more deeply this time. His heart gave a lurch when he felt her responding, her arms going around his neck, her hands stroking his hair...

He lost track of time, he couldn't remember where he was, because the only thing that mattered was that Sharon's lips were on his, that she was kissing him, that he felt as if he was in Heaven...

When the two stopped kissing, merely because of the need to breathe, the people in the cafe began clapping, and even a few wolf-whistles could be heard.

But the couple was in their own, happy little world, both of them smiling shyly.

"Merry Christmas," they both said at the same time, making Sharon giggle.

And Lando kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? (Cheesy, much?) Free hint coins for whoever guesses the answer to Layton's riddle!<strong>

**Fun fact: This is the first kiss I've ever written XD**

**Next week is my birthday, reviews would make awesome presents! :)**


End file.
